


Absolution

by akamine_chan



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers being that young, that hopeful, but Africa burned that out of him a lifetime ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Malpudl for Valentine's Day 2008.

_"You weren't in Angola, were you?"_

The question echoes in Rollie's ears as he walks away from Jenna. He remembers being that young, that hopeful, but Africa burned that out of him a lifetime ago. Sometimes, he still has nightmares about Angola, dark dreams with guns and blood. In his dreams, he can smell the blood, taste it, hot and metallic.

Most days he can live with himself. It's been a long time since the mission in Angola; he's saved a lot of people in the intervening years. It doesn't quite make up for the massacre he left behind, but it's a good step towards absolution. It's too bad that the people who he needs forgiveness from are long dead and buried.

It just makes it that much harder.

-fin-


End file.
